Sorrow and Secrets
by Wolfprincess529
Summary: Part 1 of SAGA! Stephanie Smith just got turned into a werewolf by Derek and now goes to Beacon hills high with Scott, Stiles, and Allison. Will she be able to cope with the new transformation? Its hard with her confused love and hate feelings towards her pack leader Derek. Derek/Scott/Allison/Stiles/OC are characters included. A/N Summary sucks! Just read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to Life

_**A/N This is my first Teen wolf Fanfic so please be gentle in the review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated but not bashing comments. Warning: Lydia fans, I'm sorry but I made her die in this fanfic. Just letting you know.**_

**Chapter 1:**

I woke up in my room, looking at my alarm clock. "6:30" I groaned to myself as I sat up and rubbed my forehead. Being an omega gets annoying, and it's no thanks to Derek. I was an innocent girl with a normal life and now I'm a werewolf.

I sighed and got up, walked to the kitchen, and drank some orange juice. I checked my phone and I noticed I got two messages, one from Scott, and another from Allison.

I checked Scott's, which said a simple "Good Morning, Stephanie." Allison's said "Morning Bestie!"

Somehow, ever since my incident, I've become Allison's best friend. I guess Lydia's passing from the Alpha bite took a toll on her, but I don't question it.

I look down as my phone begins to vibrate. Another message from Stiles. "Morning, Steph"

I reply to all three as usual and then dart to the shower. I let the hot water calm me down. Seems like the only normal thing left in my life that I managed to keep. I grabbed my bag, phone, and my running shoes and dashed from my once lovely home.

During the first week of transformation, I went on a psychotic rampage, killing my parents in the process. It took Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Allison to stop me. They taught me how to control my anger and my changing. Now I perfected it.

I got inside my Mustang and drove to Beacon Hills High School. My life is now with those people, the only people who know. I know Jackson and Lydia knew somewhat of what was going on, but not fully. Scott, Stiles, and Allison are my friends inside of school, and _out._

I walked up to the doors of the school, wearing black skinnys and a red shoulder top, and sighed.

"My life…as usual."I mumbled.

I pushed the doors and continued walking to my locker next to Stiles. I saw him there waiting for me.

I reached to open my locker when he slammed it shut. Turning around to face him, I gave him a smirk.

"Something the matter, Stiles?"I asked sweetly.

"How are things? You know, with the transformation."He asked.

"Fine? Why?"I started getting concerned.

"Well, you know that we need to do our routine on the full moon again, just for safety reasons."

"Duh, and Scott has to right?"

"Well.. no. Just you."

I stepped back in shock and slight anger. "Why just me? He used to do it with me all the time, even though he doesn't need to anymore."

"That's the thing. We need to see how you react alone this time"

"Whatever. I'll be at Scott's at 8 pm as usual."I grabbed my books and slammed my locker.

I started walking away when Stiles grabbed my wrist.

"You know why we're doing this, Stephanie."He said with a stern voice.

"Don't remind me, Stiles."I shook my wrist out of his grip and continued walking.

I walked into Chemistry class and sat behind Scott and right next to Allison. Stiles came in and sat next to Scott. Jackson was behind me staring at me with jealousy since his transformation.

Allison tapped my hand and gave me the "look" about what's going to happened on the full moon. I rolled my eyes and started to draw in my notebook, ignoring the lesson. I overheard Stiles and Scott's conversation.

"So? Did you tell her?"Scott asked.

"Yeah, and she didn't take it well."Stiles answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She got a bit angry and then walked off."

"That's not true!"I hissed.

Scott and Stiles turned around and gave me an embarrassed smile to me as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry, Steph. I keep forgetting you're a werewolf."Scott smiled.

"Yeah, okay." His smiled always cheered me up.

Scott was like my big brother. Anytime Derek was around, he would be overprotective. Just like a leader of his pack, even though I'm not part of his pack.

However, for some reason, I feel this weird tingling feeling when I'm around Derek, like I don't want to leave him, even though I hate him for what he did to me.

"Steph!"Allison called my name.

"What?"I recollected my thoughts.

"Someone was deep in thought again."Stiles smirked.

"Well, I was thinking about what its going to be like when I'm alone, locked up in Scott's room, when the full moon is out."I growled low to myself.

"Its not that bad Steph…"Allison mumbled.

"Coming from the girl who wasn't bitten by a werewolf because she has a werewolf hunter for a father!"I snapped.

"Watch it, Stephanie. And Allison, I have to agree. My first weeks alone were horrible. You will be fine after the first two full moons. Then, you won't have to do it anymore okay Steph?"Scott asked.

"Pfft. Whatever. Its not like I have a choice."I slumped back into my chair.

The bell rang, Scott and Stiles went to their next class while Allison and I went together to our next class.

"Listen Steph,"Allison started as we were walking, "I'm sorry for what I said back there."

I stopped and looked at her, then sighed. "No, I'm sorry. It's still fresh in my mind about what happened and I'm still trying to get used to it. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"We're cool?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Good."She smiled and we continued walking.

"_Steph…_"A voice in my head said.

"Derek…"I thought.

"Uh Allison, I have to go back to class. I forgot my book."I blurted out randomly.

"Um, okay?"She continued walking as I turned back to class.

I start walking faster, then skipping, then running at normal human speed, trying not attract attention to myself. I walked inside chemistry class and looked around the abandoned classroom. The windows were wide open, and a small trail of blood drops were leading to the windows. All the papers on the teacher's desk were on the floor and on the chalkboard was a message. I walked up to it and started to read it, then I gasped as I began to back up.

"_Stephanie, You are mine, and nobody is going to stop me"-Derek_

I started to scream in my mind, a signal for Scott to find me. In a minute, Scott and Stiles came inside the classroom behind me and read the message. I saw Scott's hand change as anger rage inside him.

"**Derek..**"


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

_**A/N Here you go! Chapter 2! Enjoy**_

**Chapter 2:**

"Alright Scott, calm down. What do you think Derek meant by that message on the chalkboard."Stiles asked.

"I don't know. We need her to get somewhere safe."

"Well, right now we know that she is with Allison going to her house. Well, that's what we want Derek to think. And obviously Derek wants her because she is a part of his pack."

"Not going to happen."Scott growled.

"Dude! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Let's go catch up with the girls."

"Fine, but I'm driving."Stiles wiggled the keys.

In the car with Allison…

"So that's what happened?"She asked

"Yup."I emphasized on the 'P'

"Hmm."

I looked outside the window as we passed the trees in the forest. "Um, where exactly are we going?"

"A short cut to your house."She answered.

I stayed silent until we passed the common trail to my house, then looked at Allison. "Allison, I'll give you one more chance, where the fuck are we going?"I shouted.

"We need to lead Derek off our trail. You won't be going home for a while because that's where he will be waiting for you."

I ripped part of the seat cushion and threw it out the window in rage. I was trying so hard to keep my anger under control but it was useless.

"Allison… stop the car…."I said in short breaths.

"Why?"

"**I said stop the car!"**I growled

The car came to a screeching halt. I busted the door open and ran into the woods towards my house. I felt myself changing; my teeth growing, my eyes turning hazel and glowing, my claws growing out of my fingertips. I howled as I continued running to my house

"Stephanie!"Allison shouted.

Allison grabbed her phone and dialed Stiles, since she wasn't allowed to have contact with Scott anymore.

"Hello?"He answered.

"Stephanie is on a rampage because she found out what was happening."

"Oh I know, Scott went on one when he heard her howl. Lets meet up at Stephanie's place."

"Right."Allison hung up and drove to my house.

I reached my house and slammed the door shut, returning to my normal self. However, I felt this weird presence inside of my house.

"H-hello?"I called out.

Then I heard a glass object shatter against the floor.

I went upstairs into my room and locked the door. I turned around and saw my window open. "That's weird."I went to it and closed it shut. As I started to turn around, I saw a dark figure.

"Hello Stephanie…"It said.

"Derek?"

Derek walked out of the shadows with a smirk plastered on his face. "Good, you remember me."

"How can I forget the person who changed my life forever!"I shouted.

"Ah, that's right, I'm sorry. Wait, do you have any idea of the real reason why I did what I did?"He asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I turned back to the window and mumbled."No.."

"Tsk, tsk. I thought they would've told you, because they already know. Some friends they are."

"What are you talking about?"I asked still looking outside the window, avoiding his face.

He came near my neck and whispered "I got lonely and my other omega's aren't as….interesting as you."

"What do you find so interesting about me?"I shuddered.

"Well, there's a lot of things. But, that's another day's conversation. However, I do know how you feel around me."

"And how is that possible?"

"Boy you ask a lot of questions. I'll tell you one thing, The reason why I bit you is because….."His breath lingered on my neck.

"I wanted you to be my mate…."

And with that, he disappeared before I could respond. I fell onto my knees, trying to soak up everything he said. Everything replayed in my mind, causing me to faint.

Before I completely fainted, I heard a loud knock on my room door. "Stephanie!"Scott called out.

The door completely came off the hinges as Scott rushed in my room, werewolf form, and picked up my temporary lifeless body and looked around. He brushed my black hair out of my face.

In my mind, I saw black. I saw myself walking on a sideway one late night. I dropped my keys and decided to bend down and pick it up. That's when I was grabbed and bitten on my stomach and left for dead. I felt my body shake uncontrollably as I was paralyzed from the stomach down.

After what felt like a few hours, I got up and was surprisingly in no pain. I continued to walk home like nothing happened, not having a clue about what had _really_ happened..

I woke up gasping for air, looking around, noticing I was in bed.

"Finally, that's the longest I ever seen someone faint for."Stiles smirked.

Allison punched him in the stomach before smiling. "What happened?"

I sat up in bed and tried to speak, but my voice was cracking. "Derek c-came and t-told me about w-why he b-bit me. And he s-said you guys k-knew all along!"I said angrily

"Stephanie, we wanted to tell you, but we didn't know how you would take it."Scott tried to explain.

"Save it Scott. I f-found out so theres n-nothing wrong or l-left to say."I layed back down and looked outside my bedroom window.

"Stephanie…."Derek's voice called out in my head.

"Ahh!"I grabbed my head in pain.

"Woah, woah what's going on?"Stiles asked.

Scott stood silent until he heard my thoughts."So that's how he is communicating with you!"

I looked away as Scott stared at me with anger in his eyes.

"How?"Allison asked.

"He is sending mind messages to her!"Scott shouted, directing it at me.

"Well, what do you expect? He made me his mate! That's what mates do!"I snapped back.

"Woah! And gross! And Cool! And nasty! All at the same time!"Stile said.

I tried to get off my bed but my feet were handcuffed to it. "What the hell?"I shouted.

Stiles started swinging the key for the cuffs in his hand. "Gotta love dad sometimes."

I started to try to break out of the cuffs until Scott grabbed my throat and pushed me down against my pillows and growled in a low sound "Your not leaving."

I growled back. "Yes I am."I broke one leg out of the cuffs.

"I'm sorry Steph."Allison popped a sleeping pill into my mouth and forced it down.

"What the fuck was that?"I shouted.

"Sleep time, Steph."She whispered.

I felt my eyes get droopy. Soon they were half closed. "Fuck you for doing this…"I said half asleep.

A few minutes later, I was knocked out.

"She has a lot of anger in her."Stiles whistled.

"Now, let's go find Derek."

A/N Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

**A/N Here is another chapter! I have to say thanks for all the Story alerts and Reviews and Author alerts and Favorite story alerts I have been getting in the past what? Three or Four Hours? Greatly appreciated! Chapter 3! Enjoy Teen wolf fans!**

**Chapter 3:**

Scott POV:

I decided to make Stiles and Allison go in Stiles' jeep while I try to sniff Derek out in the forest. I found his vague scent and continued to follow it, leading me to no other place than his burned house in the middle of the forest. "Hello? Yeah I found him. His house. Okay bye."I hung up.

"**Derek!...Derek, I know your in there!** I just came to talk**!... Answer me**!"I shouted.

Suddenly, he appeared on the last bit of roof on his house. "You rang, Scott?"

"Why did you tell her? We told you we were going to handle it!"

"Because she deserved to know the damn truth! You guys never told her and I was getting fed up, so I took it upon myself to go ahead and tell her."He said while he jumped off the roof and landed in front of me.

"Look, she's been through enough. Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"She's my mate, Scott. We can't just leave our mates helpless and alone in the dark. You of all people should know that."

I looked away, knowing who he was referring to. "That's different Derek and you know it."

"Oh? Explain how different it _really_ is, Scott."He walked around me.

Anger started flowing through me, causing my the shape shift into my werewolf form. "**Leave her alone!**" I lunged at him, throwing him into a nearby tree.

He stood up, cracked his neck, and growled, "You **shouldn't **have done that, Scott."He shapeshifted and lunged at me.

While wrestling Derek off me, I saw Stiles arrive in the jeep and hop out the car with Allison. "Dude, when we said we were going to find Derek, I didn't know you implied fighting him!"Stiles shouted.

Derek clawed my chest, grabbed my collar, and threw me into the porch of his house. Allison came between both of us. "Stop! You're both acting like a bunch of idiots!"

We all looked at her with shock and surprised faces. She shot each of us annoyed and confused glares."What is it now?"

"Nothing. Get up Scott."Stiles helped me up.

I brushed myself off and looked at Derek. "She doesn't want you bothering her! Yeah okay, you made her your mate. She hates you for changing her so, leave her alone!"

He chuckled as he lifted his head to look back at me. "Now, you see, she may think she hates me, but deep down she has feelings for me. And I'm going to be their near her to provoke those deep intimate feelings and turn them into an undenying love for me. I **need **her to help me revive my pack. And nothing, **especially not you Scott**, is going to stand in my way of being **with my mate! **Now if you will excuse me, my mate seems to be in a deep sleep."He growled as he darted off into the direction of Stephanie's house

"**Stay away from Stephanie**!"I chased after him.

"Here we go again!"Stiles mumbled as he and Allison jumped into his jeep and drove off.

Stephanie POV:

"Stephanie…."Derek called out to me.

I woke up and gasped for air again. I grabbed my head and hair in pain as his voice pounded repeatedly in the walls of my brain. "Stop it! **Leave me alone!**"I screamed.

"Stephanie… help me…"

I froze. "_He needs my help? I must help! No, I hate him! But he is my mate and I need him! No! Ahh!"_My thoughts flooded my mind, causing more pain.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Please…leave me… **alone!**"I whimpered in sadness and pain.

I opened one of my eyes when I heard footsteps land on my roof. "Whose there?"I shouted.

I watched as Derek jumped in through my window and gave me a smirk. "Miss me?"

"No, now get out of my room and leave me alone!"I shouted as I threw one of my pillows at him.

He dodged them, then ran in a blur so he was face to face with me. I held my breath as he grabbed my face. "See that? You know you want me."

I pushed his hands off and looked away. "Want you? I want you dead! You ruined my life! I never wanted any of-mmm!"I was cut off by his lips being pressed against mine. He grabbed my head to pull me closer to him.

However, at the window across from my bed, Scott, Allison, and Stiles watched what was happening.

"I guess its too late, Scott. She finally realizes her true feelings for him."Stiles said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, Scott."Allison rubbed his bed.

Scott's claws grew out of his fingertips as anger flowed through him. "We'll just see about that!"

All three of them continued to watch in hatred as Derek and I started laughing after we stopped kissing.

"I love you.. and that isn't something easy for me to say."He looked into my eyes.

I tried to speak, but he place his finger on my lip. "And you don't have to say it back to me yet. Just keep thinking you hate me." He smirked."Gotta run."

And with that, he disappeared, leaving me to collect my thoughts once again. I leaned back on my pillows and felt a small smile creep up on the corners of my lips. I quickly erased it, grabbed a pillow, put it over my face, and screamed. "Ahhh!" I kicked my bed continuously, until I realized he got me free of the remaining handcuff. I smirked to myself.

"Thank you, Mister Derek Hale. Or should I say….mate or enemy?"I whispered to myself.

Apparently, the sleeping pill has two doses as I began to fall right back into another deep slumber, not hearing Scott, Stiles, and Allison come in and surround my bed after Derek left.

"He is going to die… that's a promise!"Scott growled as he dashed through the window in a blurr.

**A/N Chapter 4 coming soon! Until then! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tough Decisions

_**A/N Chapter four came a bit early since so many people wanted it ASAP. Thanks to everyone who spent time review and adding my to the alerts and favorites page! It means the world to me! Lets continue with the story!**_

**Chapter 4:**

"_You know you love him…_"

"No I don't, so shut up about it."

"_Can't, I'm your brain, stupid_."

"Ugh, leave me alone."

"_Still can't dumbass, still your brain._"

"Ugh!"

I started to run in my dream, just kept running, trying to get away from my thoughts, until I tripped. I looked up and saw a bright light shining in my face.

"Stephanie…."Derek's voice called out my name.

"Derek…"I reached my hand out slowly to the figure calling me out to him. My fingertips were so close to it. "Stephanie…"It disappeared into the light. Then, I was pulled into an ocean. I tried to swim to the surface but each time I would get close, the ocean would get deeper and deeper. I began to lose air and started to panick, kicking and pushing upward to the never ending surface.

I woke up choking and trying to catch my breath.

"Steph, Steph! Calm down!"Stiles shook my violently.

I grunted and kicked him into the wall. "Get off! I'm fine!"

Allison rushed to his aid and checked if he was okay. "What the hell is wrong with you?"She shouted.

I got up from my bed and kneeled next to Stiles, who was knocked unconscious from the hit against the wall. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! He scared the shit out of me! It's a reflex!"

We picked him up and layed him on my bed. "I'll be back. I'm going to get an ice pack."I said.

"Try not to kill yourself."She said sarcastically.

"Very funny."I scowled as I rushed downstairs into my kitchen. I turned on the light and opened the freezer door, looking for an ice pack. Spotting one, I grabbed it, wrapped it into a towel, and ran back upstairs. I placed it on Stiles head while checking for any broken bones.

"I think he is just knocked out."I stated.

"No shit, Sherlock."

I turned around and starting walking towards Allison, trying to control my anger. "Listen to me, Yes I have cause _a lot_ of drama and shit in our lives, but _you _need to watch who you're talking to **before I snap you in half like a fucking twig!"**I pushed her into a corner of a wall. "Understood?"

"Crystal…"She hissed, pushing my finger out of her face.

"Where is Scott?"

"Trying to calm down because of what happened between you and Derek."

I looked away. "H-He saw?"

"Yeah! We all did! I mean what the hell?"Her voice got louder.

"I don't know! I hate him in my mind, but in my heart, that's a different story."I snapped at her.

"Excuses, excuses."She mumbled while feeling Stiles' forehead.

"Whatever! Don't believe me? Fine! I'll go somewhere where I am wanted. Where I am _**needed**_!"With that I jumped out of my window, landing softly on the fall leaves, and running towards Derek's place in a blur, ignoring Allison shouting out my name.

"Stephanie! _Ugh, not again! Now how am I going to tell Scott?_"She thought. "_There we go._"She grabbed Stiles' phone and dialed Scott's number. "She ran off. I don't know why! Why are saying its my fault? You heard our conversation when you were walking back to her house? Oh…Well get her! She's going to him! Okay, love you too. Bye"

I continued to run towards Derek's place, wiping my furious tears from my face. I stopped halfway from his house, thinking about what I was doing. _"Is this the right thing?"_

"Steph, stop! Wait!"I heard Scott's voice. I turned around to face him.

"Why should I? I feel like I am a burden to all of you so I'm taking care of that problem by going to be with my mate! What's so wrong with that?"I asked, trying to hold in my tears.

"Stephanie, remember what he did to you! He bit you for his own selfish needs! Remember that? And he is going to use you again just to revive his pack! Then who knows what will happen to you after! Think about your decision."He pleaded.

I started to walk back towards Scott until I heard slow, sarcastic, clap come from the direction of Derek's place."Well done, Scott. I have to say I am quite impressed."Derek appeared from the shadows.

I felt my heart race as my love for him start to escape from the shell of hate I hate from him. I turned around to face him.

"Stephanie, you know in your heart we belong together. Yes, those things Scott said were true, but after kissing you, something deep inside my heartless, cruel soul told me I love you more than anything. Let your heart lead your life, not your mind."He opened his palm out for me.

"Steph, don't do it."Scott begged

"_Do it! Go to him! You love him!_" My conscience hissed in my mind.

"No! Leave me alone!"I screamed in my mind.

"_Stop being a fool and go to him!"_

"Why can't you see the monster that did this to you? You know what happened and you hate him for it! Let the hate reign!"Scott shouted in anger.

I heard Derek chuckle slightly."Your confused now because love is coming to the surface, aren't you? Let the love shine, my darling Stephanie. I love you and you know that's not something I say to just anybody…"

I stood between two people that cared for me, unsure of which hand to take and leave with. Derek?... or Scott?

"Leave me alone!"I ran towards Scott.

"Oh no you don't!"Derek lunged at me, but Scott growled back at him. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Run."

I started to run, but then stopped. "What the hell am I running for?"I shapeshifted and returned to Scott's side. We noticed Derek shape shift, then smirk.

"Aw, two against one? Well, that's just not fair is it?"He grabbed Scott, twisted his arm, and threw him into a tree, knocking him out cold.

"Scott! You bastard!"I hissed.

"Now now, don't get bitchy."He chuckled.

I lost my self control and lunged at him. He dodged it, grabbed my neck, and began squeezing slowly.

"Tsk tsk. I found you interesting. Oh well, I'll just bite another girl and make her my mate."

That broke my heart. Hearing that from him made me emotionally weak. I began to whimper from sadness. He looked at me, and started feeling guilty about what he said. "Steph, I didn't mean it."

He put me down and forced me into an embrace. I broke free and kicked him in his manhood. "That's for calling my bitchy, sweetie."I said sarcastically.

"Hehe, just wait, That's stage one. More love will show when your near me."He ran off in a blur.

I rushed over to Scott, who was still unconscious. I picked him up on my back and ran towards my house. What Derek said replayed in my mind, making me more and more tempted to be with him.

A/N Chapter 5 coming soon! Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5: A Life Test Starts

**A/N Here is chapter 5! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and add me to alerts. It means the world!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Ready for tonight, Stephanie?" Stiles asked.

"Its not like I even have a choice so I just want to get it over with."I rolled my eyes.

Its been two days since the incident, and I was trying my best to forget everything that happened and anything to do with him. After hearing what he said to me, my hate shell rebuilt itself and I swear there is no more lovey dovey feelings for that douchebag anymore.

Stiles and I continued walking together to our lockers in an awkward silence. I sighed as I turned my combination for the locker and started to grab my books for my next class. "Okay, explain exactly what your going to do with me tonight."

Stiles started to scratch the back of his head, trying to act calm and collected but I could smell the fear that spreaded from him. "Well, we have to chain you inside an empty metal cooler for the whole night while seeing how you react."

I looked at him with a shocked look while he started smirking. "You look like you've finally seen a ghost or something."

"Well, no shit! That's much different from what I used to do!"I punched him playfully as I shut my locker door, with him following.

"Trust me, if you start to break free, we will have Allison shoot you with a silver bullet, no worries." I went pale and he began to laugh loudly. "Oh, just kidding. You're face went even more pale! Woo.."He stopped laughing as he saw my anger show on my face. "I should start running away now right?"

I nodded. "You betcha!"

He darted passed the students in the crowded hallway as I began to chase him. "You're dead Stiles!"

A few minutes later,

I walked into class with a proud victory smile, catching the attention of the teacher, students, Scott and Allison.

Right behind me, Stiles trudged inside the class, his jacket and shirt ripped in certain places, his cheek had a slight cut.

"Mr. Stilinski, what happened to you?"Coach Finstock asked.

Stiles looked at me and shook his head quickly."Nothing."He dragged himself to his seata and put his head down.

Allison and Scott turned around to face me, while I started taking notes into my notebook. Until suddenly, Scott grabbed my pen and snapped it in half. I looked up to face him and smirked. "Well, someone is a bit cranky this morning?"

"What did you do to Stiles?"Allison asked.

"He mocked me so I chased him down the hall. He looks like that because I shook him up a bit. No harm done."I waved my hand.

"Sometimes your worse than Lydia.."I heard Jackson mumble behind me.

I sat there thinking about how I act towards people. Was Jackson right? I have been acting like a total bitch lately and I think nothing of it. Is this part of the mating with Derek. Suddenly, I heard a faint voice keep calling my name repeatedly.

"Steph…. Stephanie…Steph!"Scott whisper shouted.

"Huh? What?"

"Deep in thought again, huh?"

I saw him smiling at me, causing me to look away slightly annoyed. "Maybe."

"Right."He turned around to copy the notes on the board. I followed him until Allison handed me a folded note discretely.

"What's gotten into you lately? Wanna hang out on Friday to clear your mind?"

I looked at her, then scribbled a "sure" and handed it right back. Well, halfway back to her, until I heard Coach say "Well, well, well. Passing notes in my class now? Let's hear it."

Allison and looked at each other, stood up in front of our desks, and took a deep breath.

"I was worried because she was going through a lot lately so I asked her if she wanted to hang out with me this Friday to clear her mind."Allison started.

"And I said sure. There? **Happy**?"I finished with a low hiss.

"Sit down you two, and watch your attitude before I give you detention Ms. Smith, am I understood?"

"Whatever.."I rolled my eyes to myself and sat down. I ignored Allison's glare as Coach continued with the lesson. Today was not my day, and tonight is going to be worse.

Later that night..

I walked inside Scott's house with Allison, kind of amazed about the place. I saw his mom come up and stare me down like a hawk. "So this must be Scott's friend, Stephanie right?"

I nodded with a smile. She continued to look at me from head to toe, then she smiled. "He always picks good people to be his friends."

"Um, Scott and Stiles are upstairs right?"Allison said.

"Ah yeah. I think they were waiting for you two. Tell Scott I have to run to the hospital, emergency call. Some huge accident happened on the freeway and they need all the help can get. You two enjoy yourselves okay?"She gave Allison a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, have a good night."I smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Allison started walking upstairs, while I cautiously followed her, taking in every corner of the house. "His house is decent."I said quietly.

We reached the front of his door. I watched and listened as Allison did some sort of secret knock, signaling its them. Stiles opened the door and I saw a metal cooler next to Scott's bed with chains on the floor around it. I started to back up until I unexpectedly bumped into Scott.

"For someone who was so proud earlier in school looks afraid."Scott smirked.

"**I'm not scared**! "I pouted as he pushed me inside.

"Don't worry. You just need to remain in control until dawn. You'll be fine."He whispered.

I looked at Allison, Stiles, and him before I sighed."Let's get this over with."I opened the cooler and climbed in. Stiles came over and cuffed my hands and feet to the chain inside, then gave me a reassuring smile. "Ready?"

I nodded, but honestly, I was terrified out of my mind. "I'm ready."

He smiled once more, then closed the cold cooler. I heard the chains being wrapped around the metal box as Scott tried to calm Allison down. Then Scott patted the top of the cooler as a "all done" signal to me. I took a deep breath as I looked down at the metal chains.

"_Why me?_"

**A/N Here we go! Full moon time! Let's see what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6: Endurance

**A/N I try my absolute hardest to make these chapters as long as possible, but I'm not so good at it, so please bare with me. For what could've been maybe a 10 chapter story with long chapters maybe a 20 chapter story with medium sized chapters. Just pointing it out for people who might not like how short it is. Okay! On with the story! And thanks so much for the reviews! I started this like 3 days ago and boom! Amazing results! Okay, now let's get on the with the story! :)**

**Chapter 6:**

I sat in the cooler, tapping my fingers, waiting for the night to be over. It felt like an hour passed and nothing happened, which was a good sign so far. I was so bored, just staring at my faded reflection on the metal. I sighed. "How much longer!"

"Until dawn, which is about 7 hours longer, doing great!"Stiles replied.

I groaned to myself, 7 hours sounded like forever. I took another deep breath, keeping calm, and sat in silence. Then, my stomach grumbled. I didn't realize that I forgot to eat something before getting chained up for the night, which wasn't bright on my part. "Hey, Stiles! Can I get some food?"

"I'm not supposed to open the cooler until morning, so you're going to have to deal with it."

I groaned even louder now. I felt my stomach rumble again, causing me to get angry. "Give me food now! I can't be hungry or **I'm going to lose it!**" I began trying to break free of the chains and cuffs, but there was no luck, which increased my anger. "**Stiles!**"

Stiles backed up from the cooler as he watched it rock from side to side violently. "**Stiles! **Open this up **now**!"He heard me shout.

Stiles grabbed his phone and called Scott while I'm shaking the cooler even more violently. "Hey, dude. She's starving and is losing it in the cooler. You need to get over here like right now. I'm not kidding, she's shaking the cooler like she's on a psychotic rampage. "

I broke one of the chains inside and felt myself beginning to transform inside. My claws grew slowly from my fingertips. I continued to try to calm down but the starvation was killing me mentally. "**Stiles!**"I growled this time.

I heard the room door open and faintly heard Scott's voice. "Stephanie! Why didn't you eat?"

"I forgot! Just slide me a sandwich before I really lose my temper.."I growled and hissed in short pants, trying my absolute best to hold on.

I shook the chains violently as my transformation continued. "**I'm gonna kill you Stiles!**"I howled. "**Let me out and give me food!"**The transformation took over and I broke free from the chains and started punching the top of the cooler.

"What's going on?"Allison came inside the room yawning, then snapped back into reality as she saw the cooler shaking. "Why is Stephanie losing it? She was fine like three hours ago."

"She didn't eat and now she's going psycho because she's starving, threatening to kill me because I didn't give her food. Scott, what should we do because last thing I want to end up is werewolf dinner?"Stiles explained and then asked.

Scott turned around, already transformed. "Drag the cooler into the basement. I'm going to calm her down."

Suddenly, I felt the cooler start to move. I kicked and growled. "What's going on?"I panted in anger filled breaths.

"You'll be getting some food. That's it."Allison said cautiously.

I placed my ear on one of the walls of the cooler to get a better idea of where exactly we were headed. I heard them walk on stairs, I think going down. Then, the cooler hit the floor roughly. "Ow! Harsh much?"I growled.

"Haha, sorry."Stiles started laughing. Then I heard Scott command them to do something, heard the steps on the stairs, then the door shutting. "Scott? Stiles? Allison?"I called out.

Then I heard the chains being removed from the outside of the cooler. Then, the lid lifted and I saw Scott transformed. "Here's your food."He gave me a sandwich. "Anything else?"

"No, now please close it. I'm losing control again."I growled.

He nodded and started closing the lid. However, I lost it and pushed the lid off the hinges and jumped up. I growled at him as I jumped above him.

He grabbed my neck and slammed me into the cold concrete basement floor. I flipped over, grabbing his shirt, and throwing him into a pile of empty boxes. I ran towards him with killer intent. "Scott!"I roared as I drew my arm back to claw him.

Meanwhile…

Stiles placed his ear against the basement door while Allison paced back and forth anxious to see Scott come back upstairs. "What's going on down there?"She asked.

Stiles put a finger on his lips as he continued to eavesdrop on the loud noises coming from downstairs. "Seems like Stephanie and Scott are going at it and Stephanie is actually giving him a challenge."

"Scott.."Allison bit her lip as she continued to pace back and forth, back and forth.

Back in the basement…

I coughed for air as Scott slammed me into a mirror, wincing at the slight pain before feeling the cuts on my back heal themselves. I kicked him in the chest and ran, grabbing his throat, and slamming him into another wall. He looked into my eyes, noticing they weren't the usual glowing golden brown eyes.

I tilted my head in confusion as he pushed me onto the floor. I tried to sit up, but Scott whacked me with a vase, knocking me unconscious.

Stiles and Allison came rushing down after the noise stopped. "What now?"Stiles asked.

"Back inside the cooler she goes."He answered while getting new chains. "This time, no opening, no matter what she wants."

**A/N Chapter 7 on the way! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Miserable Feelings

**A/N Well, I guess this chapter is basically the same size as the other one. But I promise to you all, one of these chapters is going to be the longest out of the whole story! Not sure which chapter though... :3 Anyway! On with the story!**

**Chapter 7:**

I woke up back inside the cooler, this time with no chains. I pushed the lid open and saw Scott, Allison, and Stiles asleep in various parts of the room. The sun shined brightly through the bedroom window, causing me to squint my eyes.

"I made it through the rest of the night. Great!"I cheered, waking up Stiles.

"Its morning already?"He yawned while asking. I nodded excitedly.

Allison started tossing around, not noticing she was laying on Scott's chest, then jumped up surprised, falling off the bed. Stiles and I tried our best to hold in our laughs while she shot us scowls. "We will not speak of this. Agreed?"

We nodded while bursting out laughing. "U-understood."

Scott woke up and smirked. "Wow, she made it without another psycho attack."

I tilted my head. I couldn't remember anything. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait, you don't remember anything about what happened when you transformed?"Stiles asked.

I shook my head, getting more and more worried and confused. "Why?"

Scott looked away. "That would explain your eyes turning a different color than normal."

"Okay, will someone please fill me in on what I did last night because I am clueless!"I shouted.

Stiles sighed. "Okay so you got hungry and I wouldn't give you any food, so you started losing it and then Scott came. We took you downstairs into the basement, then me and Allison went upstairs while Scott unchained you. And from all the noise I heard, you guys were going at it full on, then Scott had to knock you out with a vase. Happy?"

I stared at him like he had ten heads. I attacked Scott? All because I was hungry? "Okay, but what did you mean about my eyes, Scott?"

He stood up and started walking towards the window, ignoring my face."Once, when you grabbed my neck and slammed my head against the wall, your eyes were a bloodshot red and black. And when I stared at you, you tilted your head like you were totally confused."

I sat on the top of the cooler, trying to recollect any memories of what happened, but it was no use. I just couldn't remember anything. I grabbed my head in anger. Why couldn't I remember anything? "I'm so stupid… **stupid, stupid stupid**…"I kept mumbling.

"Hey Steph, take it easy on yourself."Allison tried to comfort me.

"**Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!**"Anger rushed through me like a tidal wave as I continued to repeat it.

"Steph?"Stiles asked.

"**Stupid! Stupid**!"I started to roar it out.

"**Stephanie! Stop it**!"Scott tried to calm me down.

I lifted my head up, staring at Scott with a killer glare. "**Stupid!**"

Scott stared at me. "You're eyes…"

I looked in a mirror on the wall and tilted my head. I wasn't transformed, but my eyes were bloodshot red, just like he described.

"Scott, h-help me.."I whispered, trying to calm down, but the anger kept building.

Allison stared at me with sympathy in her eyes, coming to place her hand on my back. She sat next to me, smiling. "Just relax, Stephanie."

That blew me up. "Relax? **Relax**! Don't you know not to tell a girl, especially a werewolf girl**, to relax when she's upset!**"I felt my body transform as Allison started to run next to Scott. I howled as I ran through the window. Landing, I ran through the forest trying to get away before I hurt any of them.

"Stephanie!"Stiles shouted. "Scott, go- nevermind. He is already gone."

"Let's go."Allison said walking out of Scott's house with Stiles, jumping into his jeep.

I sat behind a tree, panting and growling, trying to turn back into a human. I need to learn not to be so easily provoked or annoyed, especially at school. I sighed as I felt myself return to human form."Second thing I gotta do is stop running away, I mean seriously? What is this? 1954?"I grumbled at myself.

I stood up, brushed off my pants, then started walking home, purposefully going slow just so I could become even more relaxed.

"**Steph? Stephanie! Steph**!"I heard Scott call my name out. I continued walking, also trying to ignore him. I needed to figure out on my own how to control my anger, and with Scott well, he was just going to get in the way.

I reached my house, remembering how normal it was for me to walk in, see my parents, and go inside my room to start either studying, texting, or jamming to Breaking Benjamin, Three days Grace, Sleeping with Sirens, Flyleaf, well, you get the drift.

I sighed, turned the creaky doorknob, walked inside, hoping to hear the tv on or hear my parents talking. Sadly, silence. I walked down the hallway that lead to the stairs, looking at the photos of my parents, me as a young child, at the beach with my dad on his shoulders. I touch the portrait of my parents together holding me as a newborn baby with my fingertips, feeling a tear fall down on my cheek. I ran upstairs to my room, slammed the door, crawled up into a ball in the corner of my room next to the room and started crying my eyes out.

"I'm so sorry mom! I'm so sorry daddy! Please forgive me! Please…. Forgive me**…. I'm so so sorry**!"I cried while hyperventilating. "Why did this have to happen to me? God, if you rewind my life to that specific night, and let nothing happen to me, I would do anything! Why couldn't I die? Why did my parents have to die because of the monster inside of me now? Why?"I continued to cry even harder.

Nightfall came, and a lightning storm started, pouring down rain and hail, thunder booming and crashing, making me jump. I continued to cry through the night, wanting this day to be over. Tomorrow was going to be a new me. I was going to be a girl with a new attitude, new wardrobe, new everything, and especially a new Stephanie Smith, the werewolf

I cried myself to sleep, mumbling, and "I'm sorry…" over and over again at loud, in my mind, and in my dreams…

**A/N Okay, sad ending to this chapter, but its alright! Here comes the Stronger OC Part. Chapter 8 coming soon! Until then! Read and review and recommend this story to friends!**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Me Begins

**A/N This chapter is bit longer than the others, but like I said. One chapter is going to be super long! On with the story!**

**Chapter 8:**

I woke up in the corner of my room with the sun shining on my face. I got up, grabbed my robe, and hopped into the shower, turning it on to the coldest temperature, trying to clear my previous negative thoughts with new, different, positive thoughts. "Today is a new day."I whispered to myself as the water beat off my face.

I stepped out of the shower, and into my room again. I walked inside my closet, looking for something to wear to school. I decided on a black and green short dress that reached my knees and black heels. I walked out and went to my full length body mirror. "A new day with a new Stephanie of course."I smirked

Suddenly, I heard footsteps land on my roof. I twirled around to see a blonde chick with wavy hair jump through my window.

"Seriously, you need to shut that window of yours. Its so easy just to get in. Don't want creeps walking in on you do you?"She smirked while shaking her head.

"I was just about to say that. And I guess your one of those creeps."

She laughed as she slowly walked around me, observing me. "Honestly, I don't know what Derek sees in you, when I have so much more to offer."

"And who are you again?"

"I'm Erica…"She hissed annoyed.

"Right.. Sorry, he doesn't talk much about his servants."I smirked.

She grabbed my throat and slammed me into the closet mirror. She rubbed her hand on my thigh, sticking her claws into it. I bit my lip to stop myself from grunting in pain. "Now now, Stephie. Don't get bitchy. Just come with me, Derek wants to speak with you about that little situation that happened."

I kicked her off me, ran to her in a blur, grabbed her throat, and slammed her into my bedroom floor. I put my face near her neck as she struggled to get back up and whispered in her ear. "Tell your master that I'm not interested. I'm going to school."I smiled sweetly as she continued to struggle. "Now now, Erica. Don't get bitchy!"I picked up her head again, and slammed it even harder, knocking her unconscious.

I stood up, brushed my dress and grabbed my bag and keys. "Have a nice nap."

I walked outside to my car, started the engine, then sped off towards school, totally forgetting about the unconscious shewolf in my room. The wind blowing in my hair as I increased my speed, not caring about the speed limit. It was an abandoned road, who cared. I pulled up into school, parking into my parking spot. I jumped out the car, waving at Allison who was waiting for me at the bench in front of the school.

"Woah, new style?"

"Uh huh. Like?"I twirled playfully.

"Its lovely. Let's go before we're late."

She got up and started walking next to me into school. We passed all the still confused students in the hallway while receiving stares and whistles from guys.

"Ugh, pigs."

"Tell me about it."Allison smirked.

We walked inside class and sat in our normal seat next to Stiles and Scott. When I sat down, Stiles stared at my outfit. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're wearing a dress."

"And your point?"

"You hate dresses."He scowled.

"So maybe I wanted to try something different. Is that such a crime?"I pouted and slumped into my desk chair.

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

Scott turned around and smiled. "You're Stephanie. You hate changes. That's why."

"I think she looks fine."Allison backed me up.

"There's only one possible explanation for this. You were abducted by aliens and they switched your brain with a more girly one and then realized you were too much work and sent you back." Stiles smirked.

All of us started laughing as the bell rang. Coach Finstock came in and started writing notes on the board. The day went on, until the final class bell rang, letting us know school was over. I walked out towards my car. While opening, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull it up. I saw a boy with blue eyes and golden brown curly hair smile down to me, his fangs escaping slightly from the corners of his mouth.

"Can I help you?"I scowled.

"You remember my friend Erica don't you?"

"Yeah, I kicked her ass then left her in my room. What about her?"

"I'm Isaac."

"Let me guess, Derek sent you instead because she couldn't finish the job? Well, like I said to her, tell your master that I'm not interested. I want to be left alone!"I shook my hand out of his grip and opened my car door. I tried to slam it shut, but his foot stopped it.

He leaned near my ear and breathed."Don't make Derek send Boyd. This is your _last_ chance to come willingly."He said sweetly, trying to charm his way.

I looked at him and said in a luring voice. "Not interested, in _both_ of you."I closed my door, started my car, and backed out of the parking space. I waved at Isaac as I sped off home. I caught a glimpse of him shaking his head while he walked into the forest. However, my smirk grew because little did he know that Scott was listening to the whole conversation from inside the building.

_Or did he already know that?_

I thought about what Isaac said about "willingly", and started to worry. I quickly shook off that feeling. "I got this. Nothing is going to happen. And if something does, I'll scream in my head for Scott. Problem solved."I mumbled.

Suddenly, a big figure appeared up in front of my car, causing me to stomp on the brakes. The car screeched as the car almost collided with the muscular figure. I blew my horn in anger and started cursing. I stepped out of the car and started walking up to the figure. "Hey, what the hell is up with you? Get out of the way!"

The figure turned around, with a huge grin and his eyes glowing golden. Suddenly, Derek, Isaac, and Erica appeared, surrounding me in a circle.

I smirked. "I gotta say Derek. I'm surprised that you finally came out to do your own dirty work."

"Shut up."He said sternly. Then, he started to chuckle. "You're so much like me, its scary."

"I will never be like you."

"Oh, but see, that's where you're wrong. You see mates attract each other by similar characteristics. But yet another conversation for another time. Let's go."He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Boyd picked me up on his shoulders and followed Derek, Isaac and Erica right behind. I started screaming in my mind, trying to signal Scott but Erica caught on.

"Oh no you don't bitch."She snapped my neck, making me unconscious…

_Scott…_

**A/N Okay! Now here is the part where the reviewers get to decide what happens next in the next chapter. Shout out ideas. What do you think Derek should do to Stephanie? If I don't get that many ideas, then I will just go on with my on creative ideas. Chapter 9 coming soon! Until then!**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape Plans

**A/N Okay! I decided to take an idea from a review, but unfortunately, the reviewer was an anon. So, I'll still give credit to that person! Thanks again! On with the story!**

**Chapter 9:**

I staring waking up from being knocked out, my head pounding from a major headache. I was in a dark abandoned type of shed, and smelling the air, I was in the middle of the forest. I tried standing up, but my hands were chained to a rusted ladder above me. I started struggling to break free, but it seemed the chains got tighter and tighter. I gasped as I heard footsteps approach my direction. I continued to struggle, shape shifting just to help me get free. I growled as I saw Derek stand in front of me with a smirk.

"Stop struggling before those chains snap your hands off."

"Well thank you for the advice I didn't ask for."I barked at him, earning me a slap across my face.

He grabbed my cheeks roughly, forcing me to look at him. Then he plastered his lips against mine. I tried to break away, but feeling his slightly rough lips kind of turned me on, like my body _wanted more_ of him. I shook those feelings and turned my head from him, avoiding his glare.

"From the way your heart was pounding, you wanted more than_ just _a simple _kiss_."

I looked at him and hissed, showing my fangs. "_Maybe_ I was trying to think of ways I could rip you to shreds after I figure out a way out of here."

"Believe what you want to believe."He stood up and began to walk away.

"**Just leave me alone!"**I cried out.

He turned around actually confused. I saw this as my advantage to continue. "Why can't you leave me alone? **I didn't want this! **Not like Erica, Isaac, or Boyd! I had a perfect, normal teenage girl life and **then you had to come bite me and ruin it!** Why me?"I continued to cry.

He smirked and turned back to continue walking "Get used to it."

I stared at him, surprised he was so cruel. "Scott was right, you are a horrible person."I whispered to myself. For some reason, I hope Scott, Stiles, or Allison notice that something is wrong. Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing. I searched around the room, trying to find it. I saw it near a box on my right, just more than a leg distance away.

"Crap, I can't reach.. it…"the phone went to voicemail.

"Hey, Steph, its Allison. Give me call back, I'm getting worried." _Beep…._

"Shit!"

I screamed out loud in anger, knowing I had no chance of escaping this hell hole. "Scott…"I choked out while crying softly. "Please.."

_A few days later…_

"Hey, have you heard from Stephanie?"Allison asked as she sat down in class.

"Nope."Stiles answered while doodling in his notebook.

"Scott, I'm getting worried."Allison said.

"It's weird because it's like I hear faint screams that sounds like her but they keep fading out. We'll go visit her at her house."He replied.

Allison nodded, focusing on the lesson.

_Back at the abandoned shed…._

I woke up, my stomach growling. It's been four days and I haven't eaten anything they fed me, suspicious they might have put something in it. "Hello? **Can I get some food!** "

Suddenly, footsteps came in. This time it was Isaac. "Listen, I'm not supposed to be doing this but your cute so here." He tossed my a turkey sandwich while unchaining one of my hands.

I smirked, took a huge bite, and rubbed my free wrist gently. "Flattering will get you nowhere, my enemy."

"Well, it was worth a shot."He shrugged as he squatted down in front of me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you mean like the rest of them?"

"If you want me to be, just say the word and I will." He said with a cheeky grin, causing me to laugh. He covered my mouth quickly while looking around. "Shh! Do you want Derek to hurt me?"

"I'm not sure."I muffled.

"Well, that's hurtful."He released his hand and pouted playfully.

"I'm kidding."I was actually feeling bad about my joke.

He sighed. "Again, I'm not supposed to be doing this but…"He unchained my other hand and help me to stand up. "Run. Don't look back until you reached home. Just run."He whispered.

I gazed at him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, smiled and nodded. I grabbed my phone and ran to the door. I turned around to see him motioning for me to leave. "Thank you…"

I shape shifted and darted out into the forest, making sure I would never forget what Isaac, my "enemy", did for me. I would be forever grateful to him. I continued running, trying to find some type of scent that would lead me home or to a local road but nothing came up.

"Maybe my senses are damaged from being starved to death."I thought.

I saw a deer wandering around a few feet in front of me. I growled as I resisted to attack it. "Gotta keep moving."

I felt like I was running forever as nightfall came. I finally found a very faint scent of my trail to my house. I darted towards that scent, running as fast as I could, wanting to be home, somewhere was I was comfortable with.

"Derek, you are a smart bastard, but sorry, I always catch onto your tricks."I smirked.

I reached the front door of my house, so happy to reach home. I unlocked my door and stepped inside. I saw Scott, Allison, and Stiles standing at the stairs with concerned faces.

"Where the hell have you been? You haven't answered our calls, haven't been to school in a week?"Allison snapped.

"Watch you tone. It's been a lot okay?"

"Well, explain."Stiles said.

"Well, long story short, I was kidnapped and held hostage by Derek and managed to escape." I felt the need to keep Isaac out of it.

Suddenly, we heard a loud knock, then the door flew off the hinges. I turned around and saw Derek, Erica, Boyd, and a beaten up Isaac behind them.

"Stephanie, so nice to see you again…"He growled.

Scott stepped in front of me, growling as he and I transformed, Allison grabbed her arrows, and Stiles was just, being Stiles.

"_Isaac, I'm so sorry…"I whispered_

**A/N Chapter 10 coming soon! Until then! Read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Who the hell is that?

**A/N Here we go people! Sorry I haven't updated like I usually do daily but I was busy these few days, family and chores and summer sucking.. ugh. But enough about me, it's all about my readers! Here we go! On with the story! Btw, go to my profile to see pictures of the OC. For Steph and Moon! Here we go! Story time!  
**

**Chapter 10:**

"Leave her alone, Derek."Scott growled.

"Hmm, like I've been saying, Scott, I can't do that."

"Why can't you just do what you threatened to do when you were choking me? Just find another mate and get it over with!"I barked.

"Well, you see, that would require me killing you first, then going off to find a new mate."

"Well, I rather be dead then alive as a monster.."I mumbled.

I saw everyone look in my direction with shock on their faces.

"Yeah! I said what I said and I mean it! I didn't ask or want any of this bull crap in my life. I didn't ask or want to kill my parents. I didn't ask or want to be a damn target for damn werewolves!"

"Steph…"Scott started but I continued.

"No, Scott. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. Just leave me alone! All of you okay? Just… leave me alone…"I ran to my room, trying to hide my tears.

Allison stared at Derek, shook her head, then ran after me.

"She has a point, Derek. We wanted this lifestyle. She didn't and you-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Isaac. No one asked you. Tell her this isn't over."Derek walked out, followed by his pack.

"So what now, Scott?"Stiles asked.

Scott looked up to my closed bedroom door and sighed. "Follow her command. We leave her alone until she comes to us."

"Dude, you can't possibly be serious?"

Scott sent him a death glare. "You are serious.."

"Let's go."

I heard the downstairs door shut, then started crying. Then, I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. I got up, sniffled as I walked towards the door, and opened it to find Allison with a sympathetic expression. "Yes?"

"Need a shoulder to cry on?"

I felt more tears filling up, just waiting to explode, as I mumbled. "Maybe…"

She opened her arms and I ran into them, hugging and crying loudly.

The next day….

I got up to my alarm clock going off and sighed. Hopefully, this was a new, supernatural/werewolf free day for me. I dragged my feet across my carpeted floor as I walked inside my bedroom bathroom. I slipped off my sleep wear, turned the shower on to the hottest temperature I could handle, and stepped inside, letting the heat and water fill my pores and hair.

After 15 minutes, I stepped out, wrapped myself in my towel, and went to my closet. I decided to wear black sweatpants, a green tank top, and a yellow light sweater. I grabbed my keys and phone and ran downstairs outside to my car.

I drove on the normal route to school, trying to remember what it felt like to be a _normal_ teenage girl, even though I had no chance of reliving those memories. I reached school and parked in my usual parking spot, hoping I didn't bump into Scott or Stiles. The only person I _didn't_ mind seeing is Allison.

I stepped out of the car, and noticed an unfamiliar girl speaking to Allison at the bench. She had medium length black hair, a nose piercing, black skinny jeans, and a floral top. I walked up to them, not noticing I was scowling, until Allison stared at me with a look that said "would you stop having a attitude with someone you don't know?"

"Hey, Stephanie. This is Moon. Moon, this is Stephanie."Allison introduced us.

"Hey."I mumbled.

"Hi. How are you?"She said happily.

"Not as happy as you seem to be."

"Okay. Moon, I'm sorry, she's very _cranky_ in the morning, aren't you Steph?"Allison asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Nice to meet you, Moon."

"You too."She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to get to class."I brushed past them, not listening to Allison apologize to Moon again for my attitude.

I walked towards my locker, then when I saw Stiles and Scott, I continued walking past them.

"Stephanie wait!"Stiles shouted.

"I don't know you!"I shouted back as I continued to walk faster to class. Then I realized we sit next to each other in class. "Shit, my day couldn't get any better!"I cursed at myself sarcastically.

I walked into class, relieved that I was early, and sat down in my seat. I took out my notebook and pen and anxiously waited for the bell to ring. I heard the clock tick every second as I tapped my pen on my desk. "The faster this class starts, the faster it ends, and the faster I can leave."I mumbled.

Then, students started entering the class, followed by Moon and Allison who were laughing, possibly from a joke. Then, Stiles and Scott came in, sitting in their originally seats, unfortunately next to mine. A few minutes into the lesson, I saw Scott slide a note behind him to me.

"_Can we please talk_?"

I scribbled a quick answer and slipped it back to him. "_No, leave me alone_."

I heard his pencil write another note, then he passed it back. "_Please?_"

I sighed, then scribbled again. "_No!_"

Then, I heard him sigh and crumble up the paper. I slumped back into my chair. "This is going to be a _long_ day…"

After class, I darted out of the room and went to my locker. I dialed my combination, and opened the door, shoving my books inside. I brushed my hair down and sighed. "Remember when my looks meant everything to me? I actually miss that."I mumbled.

I noticed someone walk up to me. "Scott or Stiles, leave me alone."I snapped.

"Neither. It's me, Moon."

I slammed my locker door shut and leaned on it. "Yes?"

"Have you heard of this guy?" She showed me a picture of Derek. I felt my stomach in my throat.

"No.. why?"I choked out.

"He seems cute. I wanted to meet him."

"Well, trust me, he isn't so nice." I turned around and started walking away.

"But I thought you said you never heard of him."

I froze. "_Dammit, this girl is observant."_I thought.

I turned to face her and scowled. "Look, from what I hear as rumors, he is a bad boy who doesn't give a fuck about who he hurts okay?"

She approached me and her eyes flashed a quick gold. "Listen, okay? I know you're hiding him from me because you like him too. He is mine understand? And if you stand in my way_**, I will kill you.**_ Understand me?"

"Don't worry **bitch**. I _don't like_ him, and neither should you. And do you really want to flash your werewolf eyes on camera?"I pointed.

She looked in the direction, then looked away.

"One more piece of advice, Maria or whatever you're name is, never, **and I mean **_**never**_**, get in **_**my**_** face unless you want to lose your teeth. **_**Understand me**_**?"**

"Crystal…"She hissed as she turned away.

I walked in the opposite direction. "Great, now I have another bitch problem on my mind."

**A/N I thought of adding a new OC based off a friend of mine with her nickname as Moon. She wrote a review as "Your Moon from school Fatty" Chapter 11 coming soon. Until then, read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mystery Eyes

**A/N Okay, I decided to bring up the topic about Stephanie's "eye" problem since we never really did figure that problem out! Okay on with the story!**

**And if you want to see what Steph and Moon look like, then go to my profile page! :)**

**Chapter 11:**

I went through the rest of the day, dealing with a new major headache from Moon. The bell rang and I went outside to my car, noticing Isaac standing there waiting for me.

"You see what you did? Thank god I'm a werewolf or I would've been in ICU for the rest of my life."He smirked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember forcing you to help me."I said while unlocking my car door. He slammed it shut.

"You can be so nice one minute, then a total bitch the next you know that?"

I looked away. "What? Are you just here to chew me out?"

"Maybe I am."

"Well knock it off!"I growled as he started to back away.

"Y-your eyes…."

I turned to my sideview mirror on my car and looked. My eyes were red with a small black dot in the middle. I looked back to notice Isaac ran off. I sighed as I fell against my car, clutching onto my chest. I was having an anxiety attack. I struggled to open my car door, but it was not use. Then, I saw Scott run over to me.

"It's your eyes."

"Get… away… im not.. talking to you…"I gasped.

"Shut up and let's go."He picked my now shaking body and threw me into the backseat of my car. He took my keys out of my hand and sped out of the school parking lot.

"Where….. are we… going…?"I panted as I continued to catch air.

"Shut up before you die from suffocation."

I rolled my eyes as I slowly turned my head, feeling myself calm down. After a few silent minutes, I looked back at him. "What's wrong with me? Why are my eyes this red color instead of a golden brown like yours?"

He stayed silent for a moment, then sighed."We have a theory, but we're not sure if it's true."

"Spit it out already, Scott!"

"We know that Derek is the alpha, and the alpha has red eyes, and since he made you his mate, we think he may have passed on some of the alpha's trait to you, for example the red eyes."

I stared at him, processing the information, trying to believe him. "I see, but your theory has one flaw."

"And that is what?"

"When Derek shifts, his eyes are red with a gold dot in the middle, I guess his pupil. However, my pupil is black. Why is that?"

"Look is not like we have all the theories on hand right now, Steph."

I looked away. "I never wanted any of this shit. All I wanted was-"

"Oh will you give it a rest! Yes, Derek changed you, yes you didn't want to be this, but get over it! I didn't choose this lifestyle either, but I managed to deal with it, and you need to do the same. Everyday, sitting around depressed will get you nowhere. Now man up and get over it already!"

I stared at him angrily, but also sadly. He was right, all I was doing was bringing more weight onto all of them, the ones who wanted to help me. "I'm sorry.."

"And quit apologizing! It's a sign of weakness." I caught a smile on his face.

"Right. So where exactly are we going?" I sat up and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Going to Allison's place."

"Scott, did you bump your head while having sex with her or something? That's where the werewolf hunters live, remember that?"

I caught him blush slightly at my statement. "I know that, but their out searching for the Kanima. We're going to see if we can prove our theory about your eyes."

I leaned on his shoulder as we continued to drive to her house. "Thanks… for everything you guys are doing for me. I guess I forgot what it feels like to be loved."

"Same for Derek."He pointed out.

I started feeling guilty. Maybe he was right? After all, Derek lost his family just like I did. Well, not the same way, but still. He was lonely and just wanted someone with him. I tightened my grip on Scott's shoulder as thoughts flew through my mind.

"What are you thinking about Steph?"He whispered as we pulled up at Allison's house.

"N-nothing. Let's go get started."I sat up and opened my car door.

Somehow, I knew he wasn't satisfied with my answer, and I knew he would be asking me again soon enough. We jumped up to Allison's bedroom window to see Stiles and her setting up the room for like a surgery.

"Woah, woah, woah, what the hell are you planning?"I asked startled.

"Night observation. Unlike what we did on the full moon, you're going to sleep here tonight while I monitor your mind. But, we will be trying to get you upset in any way, and when you shift, we will see what causes your eyes to change colors."

"Okay, and if I do shift, Stiles, you're going to cut off my hand, okay?"I joked

"You want me to do what?"He whispered loudly.

"Cut off my hand?"

"Why the hell do you want me to do that?"

"It will let me focus on the pain instead of what I was angry about, and it will heal back. What? Are you afraid of blood?"I teased even more

"No, but I am afraid of me cutting your hand, seeing blood and bone, and a hand off a body!"

"We're not cutting off your hand. You need to try to be able to control yourself."Scott intervened

"I was just kidding."I mumbled as I collapsed on Allison's bed. Then I sat up quickly. "Before we do this, can I eat first?"

"Good idea. Last thing we need is you trying to eat Stiles again."Allison teased.

"What is it? Pick on Stiles day?"Stiles whined as he left to go downstairs for food.

"Is it today? I haven't noticed."I shouted after him.

We heard Stiles rush back into the room and shut the door silently but quickly as he gasped for air. "Um guys, we have company."

"Allison? Are you home?"Mrs. Argent called.

**A/N Chapter 12 is coming soon. Until then, read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sacrafice

**A/N Okay here is chapter 12 for you all! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 12:**

"Scott! You need to get out before my mom sees you here."Allison whispered while pushing him out the window. We all froze when we heard steps coming up the stairs. "Scott!"

"Alright! I'm going!"He whispered back as he hopped onto the roof.

The door slowly creaked open, and Mrs. Argent walked inside with a suspicious look on her face. "Who is that?"She asked pointing to me.

"I'm Stephanie."

"Never seen you around here before."

"I felt like coming over to hang out with Allison today."

"And why is that?"She crossed her arms.

"Like I said before, I felt like it."I followed her and crossed my arms as well.

"Okay, mom is there something that you wanted?"Allison stepped in.

"No, just wondering whose car that was parked outside."She turned to leave then paused. "Stiles."

"Mrs. Argent."He replied nervously.

She nodded then walked out of the room. We heard footsteps go downstairs, then heard the front door shut. A few minutes later, we heard her car drive off.

"Okay Scott, she's gone."I shouted.

He jumped back inside, landing silently in Allison's bed. "So? Are we ready to start?"

"No, because I am still waiting for a sandwich!"I snapped at Stiles.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we just had a situation!"He snapped back as he went downstairs for food.

"Did Scott tell you about our theory?"Allison asked while setting up for the observation.

"Yup."

"Good. Now lay down."

I followed her orders as she placed wires with tape onto my forehead and arms. Then, she went to her laptop and started typing.

"Calm down already."Scott whispered.

"Well, that's hard to do when your nervous about what an unlicensed teenager is going to do to your mind."I mumbled.

"True, but I bet Stiles can hear your heart beating out of your chest. And he is not even a werewolf."

"Hurtful, dude."Stiles said while returning. "You look like your dying."

I barked at him as he threw my sandwich onto my stomach. "Shut up."

"Yeah, Stiles. When I say start, then you can start making her mad."Allison said while continuing to type.

"That won't be so hard, she's hot-headed."He smirked as he collapsed on a bean bag chair.

Then we heard the doorbell ring. "Who the hell is that now?"Stiles groaned as he got up to go downstairs.

We waited, then we heard multiple footsteps come up the stairs. We saw Stiles walk in with Moon.

"Ugh, what is she doing here?"I groaned as I put a pillow over my face.

"Nice to see you too, bitch."She growled as she went over to my side of the bed. "You never did mention that Derek was _your _mate to me, did that slip your mind?"

"Maybe it did, and your point?"

"Well, just letting you know that I manage to get a date with him. Hope that doesn't bother you."She whispered into my ear.

I felt my heart beat increasing with anger, even though he didn't matter to me. "**Get out…**' I growled as I tried to maintain calmness.

"Stephanie's heart beat is increasing too fast. Scott, do something!"Allison shouted.

I felt Scott push my hands down against the bed as I began thrashing in anger. I saw Stiles pull Moon away, out of the room.

"Stephanie! Calm down!"Scott barked.

I felt my body shift as my anger increased. "**That bitch is dead! I'm going to kill her**!"

Allison continued typing everything she saw. "Scott, hit her."

"You want me to do what?"He snapped.

"Hit her, it's the only way to calm her down!"

He looked at me, then her, then held his breath. He punched me in the face, causing me to gasp for air. Then, he collapsed next to me on the bed.

"What the hell happened?"I asked as I rubbed my wrists.

"You lost control after what Moon said to you."Scott answered.

"And I think I finally figured out what triggered your eyes to change colors like that. It's when someone talks bad about Derek or about people you care about."Allison said as she shut her laptop.

I sat up and stared out the window. "I don't care about Derek."

"Look, you may think that in your mind, but your heart is saying something else."Allison sat next to me.

"Well, how am I going to get over him?"

"I don't think that's possible, unless you kill yourself."She whispered.

I looked away, trying to understand. Its either I deal with this, or I kill myself. "Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

She shook her head. Then, I felt Scott place his arm around my shoulders. "We're not saying we're going to give up, Steph. And we're definitely not saying you should kill yourself. We will help you get through this okay?"

I nodded, but I still felt like there was nothing for me do to but kill myself. "Thanks."I mumbled softly.

I got up and walked outside the room, to see Stiles chewing out Moon. They both stared at me as I continued to walk downstairs to my car. I opened my car door and climbed inside, closing it softly. I started crying loudly, banging my head onto the steering wheel, making a deep gash on my forehead, but I didn't care.

"Where is she?"Allison asked.

Scott looked at her, sighed, then looked away. "She crying her eyes out."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her the truth."

"She needed to hear it, not matter how gruesome it may have been."

Allison leaned her head on Scott's shoulder, feeling guilty about what happened.

**A/N Chapter 13 coming soon, until then! read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Its Happening

**A/N Okay, here is Chapter 13! And I want to thank **_Lycan Lover 411_** for all the continuous reviews for each chapter! It's great to know that I have such dedicated followers on this story. I might be ending this story soon and starting the sequel, but thats for you the reviewers to decide. Okay, on with the story!**

**Chapter 13:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, still in my car in front of Allison's place. I started my car, and drove home. "I guess the news from earlier took a toll on me."I mumbled to myself.

I continued onto the normal trial to my house, rubbing my forehead where the cut used to be. I pulled up into my driveway, turned off my car, and sighed in my seat. "Maybe I should just accept the fact I love him."

Then, I remembered what Moon whispered to me.

"_Well, just letting you know that I manage to get a date with him. Hope that doesn't bother you."_

I slammed my fist on my steering wheel as I growled. "Damn it. She's on a date with him. I'll go to his place tomorrow after school."

I opened my car door, stepped out, and saw Isaac standing at my front door. I slammed my door shut as I walked up to him. "Yes?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Surprisingly, I guess I am. I have a lot on my mind and I guess I need someone to talk to about it."

He moved away from my front door, allowing me to unlock it. Then, he gestured inside. "After you."

"Wow, what a gentleman."I teased as I walked inside. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Since Derek went on some date, and Erica and Boyd went who knows where, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by an old enemy of mine."He smirked.

"Ah, and so nice of you to do so."I replied as we went to my room. I saw him plop into my computer chair.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"He asked while tapping a random pencil on my desk.

"Well, remember earlier yesterday where I shifted and my eyes were this red color?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it had to do with people making fun of me or people I care about."

"I see."

I collapsed onto my bed. "And the only way to get over it is to either deal with it, or kill myself."

He stayed silent. Then, he got up and sat down next to me. "So? Did you decide yet what you're going to do?"

"I said I would deal with it. Am I wrong?"

"Nope. And I'm glad you chose that. You're the only girl who I don't find totally annoying as fuck."He teased.

"Thank you?"

"Well, I gotta go back to headquarters before Derek hurts me again" He stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for listening."I stood up and led him to the window.

He nodded with a cheeky grin, then jumped out and ran into the forest. I shut my window, crawled under my covers, and tried to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I woke up to a slight knocking on my window. I sat up, rubbing my eyes to see clearly who was knocking, when suddenly the window flew open and Derek flew inside.

"What the hell?"I shouted.

"Tell me its not true."He growled.

"What is not true?"

"Tell me your eye color isn't true."

"And what if it is?"

He grabbed my face roughly, forcing me to look at him. "If it is, then we can't be together!"

I froze. "W-what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? It means that two alpha's aren't supposed to mate! If I bite you, and you were "human" already, then you would be a beta. But, I bit you and you turned into an alpha. Meaning that you had a trait of a werewolf in your bloodline and I happened to speed up the process."He explained as he paced around my room.

"And I actually thought of giving this whole situation a chance."I mumbled as I hung my head down.

"I guess you can't be my mate. And I guess Moon has to be it now."

My head snapped up as I stood up and approached him. "What did you say?"

"Moon has to be it."He repeated

"So that's it? You're just giving up on me?"

"Isn't that what you've been waiting for?"

I turned around and bit my lip. "Yeah.."

"Im leaving."He jumped out the window and ran into the woods. I fell onto my bed and felt tears on my face. "I guess its done. My plans of actually dealing with this is over. I know what I have to do."I mumbled.

I saw memories of Allison, Scott, Stiles, Moon, Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Mom, and Dad flash in my mind as my tears began to flow even more.

"I-I can't believe I'm d-doing this…"I whispered.

I went downstairs into my kitchen and opened a sacred drawer I promised myself I would never open. I saw silver bullets and a special silver bladed knife. I grabbed the knife and pointed it in front of my chest.

"I-I…"

I felt my hand start to shake. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly, I felt hands take the knife from my grip. I saw Derek look at me with slight anger and remorse. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it l-look like?"

"Stephanie, it's not worth losing your life."

"Oh but it is."I tried to grab the knife again, but he grabbed both of my wrists.

"Let me go."I snapped.

"No."

"Let me g-"He cut me off with a kiss.

I felt him grab my neck and pulled me closer to intensify the kiss. I slowly separated, gasping silently for air. "But, what about the alpha rule?"

"I might be willing to work around that rule. Would you?"

"Maybe. I still kind of hate you."

"I can live with that."

I grabbed the knife, stared at my own reflection, then put it in the drawer, and gently shut it. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for school."

"I think you can skip school for just one day."He grabbed my wrist and led me to my room.

"What are you doing?"I smirked.

"You'll see.."He growled seductively.

**A/N Oooohh, I am soo perverted sometimes! I'm thinking of making this an "M" rated fan fic. You decide. Chapter 14 is coming soon! Until then, read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Resolutions?

**A/N Aww, I've decided to end this story with this chapter. Have no fear my followers! There will be a sequel. Not sure when I will be starting the sequel, but know that its on the way! Okay, here is Chapter 14, the last chapter of "Sorrow and Secrets"**

**Chapter 14:**

I slowly opened my eyes, finding a sleeping Derek hugging me from my waist, as we lay in my bed. I tried sitting up, but I felt his grip tighten, causing me to smirk. "I know your awake, Derek."

"And your point is?"He grumbled.

"I'm trying to get up."

"Maybe I don't want you to get up yet."

"Nice comeback."I plopped back onto my pillow. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

He let me go, then sat up, looking at me. "Well, I tried, but you would always shut me away."

"Sorry about that. Kind of hard to show affection to someone you thought you hate. I understand why you did what you did. You were lonely."

'Actually, I thought you were hot."He smirked.

I glared at him, then tried to get off the bed. "Stephanie, I was joking."

"Don't fucking play with me like that."I punched him in the face.

"Ow."He pretended to be dying.

"I'm going to shower. Hopefully , I can go to school without Scott smelling you on me."I walked inside my bathroom.

'Would you like some-"I cut him off.

"No thank you!"

I slipped off my clothes, hopped into the shower, and after I think 10 minutes, I finally realized it was no use. His scent is on me, and it isn't coming off any time soon. I sighed as I turned off the water, stepped out, put on my robe, and walked back inside my room to find a ready Derek sitting in my computer chair.

"How are you ready before me?"I asked actually confused.

"I forgot how long it takes for girls to take a shower since my sister died."He smirked.

I threw the towel that was drying my hair at his face, but unfortunately he caught it. "Shut up…"

I went inside my closet and grabbed my black leggings, black and dark blue heels, and a black and blue shoulder top, then headed back into the bathroom to put it on.

"You know you can just put it on in here right?"He asked.

"Yup, but I choose not too!"I shouted as I closed the bathroom door.

I put my clothes on, then i clipped my hair into a messy bun, put on light make up, and then slipped on my heels and walked outside. "So, I'll see you later." I grabbed my keys and bag and ran downstairs.

I locked the front door behind me, and turned to start walking to my car, seeing Derek there swinging keys in his hand. I realized they were my keys. "How the hell did you do that?"

"First of all, how do you forget that we're werewolves. And second of all, I'm driving you to school."

"Yeah, like Scott would really love to see that we finally hooked up."

"Do you think I care about what Scott thinks?"

"Again, nice comeback." I said while jumping into the passenger seat of my car and watching him slide into the driver's seat. "So what about your pack? They must be wondering where you are."

"They have a good feeling about where I am."

I nodded as he sped off towards school. I stared out the window, finally calm and not either upset or scared for another time in my life. I felt Derek hesitantly try to hold my hand, so I grabbed it quicker to his surprise. I turned to him with a cheeky grin. "Stop being so afraid to show love."

"It's not that easy for me."

"Well, aren't you lucky to have someone like me who is willing to help teach you."My grin grew.

"I guess so. And I guess Moon moved on to Stiles."He pointed out as we drove into my school. I saw Moon talking to Stiles, each of them laughing. I was glad Stiles finally found someone after Lydia died, even though it's Moon.

"Well, I'll just tell Moon that if she hurts him, I'll kill her. "

"Always threatening to kill aren't you?"He smirked as he put the car in park.

"You already know me so well."I smiled as I kissed his cheek and hopped out the car. "You can borrow my car for the day if you want."

"Nah, I have my mustang waiting for me at my place."He tossed my keys to me. "Meet you at your house?"

I nodded then watched him run back into the forest. I walked passed Stiles and Moon, who didn't even notice my walk by. I walked inside school, finally happy to feel 'normal' again.

"So, I guess she finally figured out what she was going to do."Allison whispered.

"Yup."Scott replied

"What is your opinion about it?"

"My opinion doesn't really matter anymore in this situation"

"Scott."Allison looked at him sternly.

"I don't approve of this, I feel like he is still using her."

"Well, hopefully not. I hope their happy together."

"Yeah. But, if he hurts her again, **I will kill him**, even if it involves me killing myself in the process."Scott replied as he walked into class.

Allison sighed, then followed her love inside class as well…

**A/N Until the sequel, I thank all my readers and fans who have been with me through this whole story. Until then...**


	15. Chapter 15: Authors Note

**A/N Okay, I made this account for the outfits Stephanie and Moon wear in the stories.**

**Copy this url to go see how the outfits really look like:**

** www. tiffyfin . polyvore. com (without the spaces of course)  
**

**Okay, now this is for both Sorrow and Secrets, and Venom kisses! Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16: WATTPAD NEWS!

Hello all my lovely followers and followettes (if thats even a word...)

i have a watt pad account! and I'm writing a new story! And! I want you all to check it out!

PLEASE READ "The Love Bitten Fate"!

If you need a shortcut to the site, here it is!:

user/Wolfprincess529

and if that came out totally horrible here it is again

(slash) user (slash) wolfprincess529

please read and comment, and if you have an account on that site, fan me!

Loves you all! And get ready for a new Teen wolf story coming out on here soon! Thats all the heads up!


End file.
